Forsaken Heiress
by WOLF Drc
Summary: Forced to stay at the Schnee Dust Company instead of becoming a Huntress, Weiss struggles to gain a foothold on life. Multiple Original Characters, Team RWBY, Weiss, Winter and Multiple other character at the Schnee Dust Company. Action, Drama, Love, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
1. White Lies

_**Forsaken Heiress**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **White Lies**_

* * *

Weiss's heart began to fade, dimmed by the hardship of simply getting up in the morning. The simplest task seemed to become ever more strenuous. Eating away at her heart day by day, her sorrow remained unbroken; she forged through life without the slightest flutter of joy.

She'd often gaze out her window and watch the protests, they had been burgeoning over the past couple weeks, becoming more and more violent, the White Fang were becoming more persistent with their attacks, Weiss was told it was simple protest, her father often kept her in the dark on these matters, he didn't want her to get worried. However, unbeknownst to him, she knew how bad it was; she knew it was war, not protest.

Weiss's eyes wondered as she ambled down the main corridor, the silence broken by the echo of heels. Tables were set on each side of the hallway, perfectly aligned every twelve feet, ten tables on each side. Each table was draped in a white and blue cloth with a lovely diamond encrusted candle set in the middle.

Large, stained glass windows were cut between each table, the vibrant colors turned the long corridor into a wondrous passage of color and perfection. Weiss loved the families domicile; it was designed with elegant passion. The original builders were commendable for their work without a shadow of a doubt.

The corridor lead to the parlor which was connected to the main entrance, the parlor was as astonishing as the main corridor, waterfalls split the entryway to the corridor, to the right was the reception counter, glossy white and polished so clean that you could eat off it, to the left sat long blue leather couches, a large gold chandelier glistened bright, hanging in the center of the parlor.

Weiss couldn't help but stop and let her eyes wonder. The sound of small waterfalls and nothing more, the feeling was subtle, Weiss was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. One day this would all belong to her.

Weiss continued to the front doors, she stopped and paused for a moment, she began to reach for the handle when the receptionist's voice caught her attention. "Ms. Schnee, are you going outside?" Weiss stopped and stared at the handle for a moment, with a slight inhale she turned to the receptionist. "I just… need some fresh air is all," Weiss began once more to reach for the handle, she was halted again by the receptionist. "Ms. Schnee you know the building is on lock-down, I cannot allow you to exit the building."

Frustration began consuming Weiss, "Hmm, allow me to rephrase my previous statement… I am going outside to get some air!" With that being said, Weiss flung open the door and stormed out, the roar of chanting and shouting was deafening, An abundant amount of Faunus protesters with signs flooding just behind the surround gates.

Armed security stood just out of reach behind the fence. She began to amble away from the main door. The path is a wide cobblestone walkway with rose bushes on each side that lead to a roundabout that had a nice, white fountain in the center. The roundabout divided in three ways, the right lead to the garden and more paths, the left would take you to the accounting building, continuing straight would lead you to nothing other than the front-drive which was completely engulfed by angry protesters.

Weiss took the right; she had not been outside for two weeks so she walked slow, enjoying and engulfing every moment. But something was not right, as she walked the chanting and shouting begun to die down. Soon the only thing she could hear was birds and slight wind. She stopped and glanced at the protesters. Silence, all the protesters were staring at her, whispering to each other and pointing, Weiss was dumbstruck.

Frozen with curiosity, she remained still the silence was chilling; Weiss couldn't imagine why they'd be staring at her, why everyone became so silent. Weiss began to walk again, the crowd began to boo her and insult her. The crowd's attention was now on her, everyone was yelling. She tried to ignore them but to no avail. Being the heiress of the company made her a prime target.

The shouting began to grow louder, she could feel the tension rising as she strolled, the sound of a bottle breaking caught her attention, she turned around, pieces of a shattered bottle about three feet from her, moments after another bottle broke behind her, making her jump, soon another and another. The protesters began throwing bottles, rocks, anything they could find, "Guards!"Weiss called out in terror, watching as every guard around the fence began running to her aid.

The first guard stood in front of her, blocking her from the rain of objects. More guards began surrounding her, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she turned around in an aggressive swing to see who it was. It was Cody, head of security and personal bodyguard of Mr. Schnee. "Ms. Schnee, come, we need to get you back inside!" Weiss simply nodded her head, and began to follow Cody; they began running back to the main entrance, guards with shields shuffled to the side, blocking the incoming objects. Cody ran up and swung the door open, Weiss bolted through the entrance back into the main parlor, almost slipping on the polished white tiles. The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the building, the noise suddenly ceasing by the door being shut.

"Ms. Schnee, are you alright ma'am? And for the love of god what were you doing outside?" Weiss turned and faced Cody, "I-I was just… getting some air" Weiss struggled to say while she was trying to catch her breath. "You know the building is under lock-down, you know you aren't allowed outside!" Cody beginning berating her, "I just wanted some damn air Cody, how was I to know that was going to happen." Cody rolling his eyes, "Weiss you know your father's word is final, I cannot accentuate this enough, stay in the house!" Weiss balled her hands in frustration, "He treats me like a child, it's not fair!" Cody inhales with a blank expression. "Weiss, you know he does it to protect you, you're his daughter, he loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt, stop being so callous."

Weiss snapped, "I'm not callous! He is, he's callous not me! He absconds in his study all day balled up with rage because of the White Fang, a group in which you've failed to abolish; this war has made him callous, insatiable and austere!" Cody just rolled his eyes again, "My point proven, you fail to understand what he is dealing with, once this daft conflict ceases it'll alleviate him of his stress... until then you need to abide by his wishes." Weiss turned away, "It won't end," She said under her tongue.

"Don't be so doubtful sweetheart," Weiss turned back, there she saw her father standing in the parlors entrance leading to the main corridor, "Father." Weiss said in a solid tone before standing straight, "I was unaware of your presence sir, um, how long have you been there?" With a smile he replied, "Long enough, Weiss the war will end, eventually." Weiss replies in an instant, "But when? When will this inferior scuffle come to a close, when will peace return, when father, when!" Silence followed, "When," echoed throughout the hallways before fading into oblivion.

"Soon, I promise," Mr. Schnee said in a calm mellow tone, hoping it would calm her anxiety, "Lies, that's all they are, I see the violence growing furious day after day, I can't even go outside my own domicile, what of me then? What if this conflict is still ongoing when I take over the company, I don't want to deal with this?" Mr. Schnee exhaled, pausing slightly he looked directly into her eyes, "The war will be over by then, I promise."

Weiss whipped her hands in the air in frustration, "enough! No more lies! I'm sick of it, you always say it'll get better, you always tell me not to worry, you always say everything's okay, but it's not!" Her father covered his heart with his left hand, "Weiss, sweetheart, I'm not lying to you, I promise this conflict will end soon." Weiss gritting her teeth, then with an outburst of anger she shouted, "Stop! You are lying you know you are, truth is you know it won't end soon, you know it won't! You think lying will assuage me? It won't, you say the war will end soon? Then show me! Show me something real! I'm calling on you, prove it you son of a bitch!" Her father stomped forward in an outburst of anger, "That is enough! You will stop this daft behavior at once! Don't use such veil language, you were raised better than that!"

"Why should I? You do it; all you do is lie and try to cajole me. You need to open your eyes not me! What if mom was here, she'd never approve of this!" Her father snapped, "Well she isn't here! Is she? They did this, not me; don't act like I drove her away! They took her away! Those filthy animals don't negotiate, all they understand is the boot and whip!" Weiss replied spitting venom, "That won't help! It'll only make it worse! Why do you insist on fighting them?"

In a roar, he replies, "Because of what they did! What they plan to do! This war isn't just about our company, it's about every human, and they hate all of us! Every human! I have watched many die at the hand of the White Fang dogs… Friends! Family! Board members! Workers! Guards! Police! And innocent people just because they were human, Weiss open your eyes it's us or them!" Weiss's face was glowing red, rage flooding her veins. "You act like we're innocent! They wanted to be treated fairly, we discriminated them too!" Mr. Schnee tilted his head forward, biting his lip in a flutter of frustration, Weiss takes two steps forward. "You had the power to help them… help bring equality to their race… but what did you do? You did nothing!"

Weiss's father lunged forward, towering over her, "I kept to my own! I did what I needed to do! I stood my ground! It started with peaceful protesting, they made it violent! You act like you don't remember that day!"

Weiss stepped back slow, "Don't… d-don't you dare!" Weiss's father held position; he threw his arms out like an angry bear. "So, you do remember! They attacked us first! Destroyed an entire factory! Killed forty fucking people! They stormed our domicile, destroyed our home, and took her… Deities… they took her! Beat her! And killed her! Killed your mother, Then they came after you, attacking you, a child! You should remember. The scar on your face shows the proof! They would've killed you too if Cody wasn't there to save you!" Weiss turned away, beginning to cry, "Fuck you" She muttered, "What did you just say?" Her father questioned, "I said…" Weiss turned and faced him with tears flowing down her face, "Fuck you!"

Her father dumbstruck looked at her with fire in his eyes. "That's it! How dare you address me in such a daft and idiotic manner! Get out of my sight, now!" Weiss turned and stormed away, as she reached the entrance to the main corridor, she stopped and turned her head slightly to the left, "I-I wished they did kill me." She turned and began to amble down the main corridor, heels echoed in throughout the now silent vicinity.

Weiss's father let out a slight exhale; he turned to face Cody, "She doesn't understand, I don't understand." Cody stood tall with his arms crossed, "She knows not what she says sir, this war seems to be hurting her more than you… she needs a father. Sir this war has kept you two apart ever since she was ten." Mr. Schnee bowed his head, "You know I have to keep this company alive, we keep the world in the light, we keep the peace. Cody, you know what would happen if the Schnee Dust Company fell, we supply the world with ninety-five percent of it dust. If we're gone, dust supply will drop dramatically, demand will skyrocket, war… will start between actual kingdoms. I keep the company alive because I have to… I do it for the world; I do it for my family. The price will be worth it… one day Weiss will understand why did what I did, why I wasn't around when I should have been… god, I hope she'll forgive me one day. "

Cody let out a small exhale, followed by a brief and awkward pause. "I know sir, you're right… I still think you should have let her train, she wouldn't have had to deal with any of this and she'd have better structure." Mr. Schnee shakes his shoulders, "You know why I didn't let her, I already lost Deities, I won't lose her as well." Cody looks down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Mr. Schnee. You may already have" Mr. Schnee looked up, gazing at the roof as if it were the sky, "ah Deities… I wish you were here, you'd know what to do." With those final words, he bowed his head and began to walk down the corridor, hands behind his back.

Weiss flung her door open, catching it and slamming it behind her. She kicked her heels off, watching as the smacked the wall in front of her. She was taking short rapid breaths, her face cooking with rage. She stomped away from the door; she approached her mirror which was sitting on her dresser. The dresser was white with hints of red detail, her mirror stood tall and narrow; white with red trim around the outer edging of the mirror, the details that were carved into the wood were extravagant, brilliance in every cut. However she abhorred the mirror, she abhorred looking at it. Every time she'd look into the mirror she only felt pain. The mirror didn't lie, it couldn't lie and it spat truth into her face like acid, burning away at her heart.

Loneliness, coldness, agony, suffering, every time she'd look in that damned mirror it would push her deeper into denial. Weiss stared at herself in a boil of frustration and rage. "Stupid mirror, stupid fucking mirror," tears ran down her face, looking at herself only made the pain worse. "Look at you, you complete dolt, daft… fucking idiot!" Weiss clenched her fists as she stared at herself. "I hate you, I hate you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She began to shake in anger; she tilted her head and closed her eyes.

With a puff she turned and began to wobble away, she only made it about five feet before falling to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and began crying, tears puddle in her palms like a small bird bath. Lifting her head from her hands she breathed slowly, she looked back at the mirror but only for a moment. She turned away violently before shakily rising to her feet. With haste she shuffled over to her bed, plopping down on the soft cotton sheets. She sat on the edge of the bed leaned over Her ears rang slightly in the silence; thoughts began slowing down as she began to regain focus. Silence soon broken by three knocks at her door, like a punch the sound knocked her back into reality.

"Hello? Who is it?" She muttered in a soft, cracked voice. "Weiss… may I come in?" It was her father. Weiss wiped her face, trying in an almost futile effort to look as if she had not been crying. Come in," the door pushed slowly open, creaking and cracking as the brass hinges rotated.

Mr. Schnee began to amble into her chamber, "Weiss, I… I'm sorry," Weiss was still as a rock at the edge of the bed; her head remained bowed as she remained hunched over. "Don't be, you should be... I deserved it, sir," he replied almost instantly in a soft mellow tone, "No you didn't. I know you want this conflict to cease, and you must realize it isn't that easy, I can't just abide with the White Fang and boom, the wars over."

He paused for a moment, a small exhale followed, "Weiss" he took a few steps forward, "The White Fang, just don't care anymore, all they want is the human race gone… when this war started it was just, protests, now you can't tell whose and equality protester from a White Fang murderer…" Weiss still remained still as stone, not saying a word. "Weiss… you have every reason to hate me… I understand… I've kept you in the dark, kept you from your dreams… I was so worried about losing you that I… I'm sorry."

Weiss still remained still without the slightest gesture. "Weiss, speak, please…" Weiss tilted her head up slow, blankly staring at her father, "it's okay… dad"

Weiss's response was bland and shallow. Weiss's father caught an eye of a picture that was knocked over aside her dresser. He began to move towards it at a desultory pace. The picture frame was a shiny gold and silver, he picked up the picture and smiled. "Ah, I remember this." It was a picture of Weiss's mother leaning ever so casually against the fountain out front.

She was a tall, lissome woman with white hair that she wore in a ponytail; she had blue eyes brighter than stars. "We took that picture after we got married, god she was beautiful… I miss her; she was such an ingénue… in the sense of innocence, not unsophisticated of course, I loved her for it." He stood gazing at the picture with a smile on his face.

"I miss her too," Weiss said in a slow hushed voice. "I know you do… I know you do." Weiss's eyes began to water, her vision slowly blurring by the elevating precipitation in her eyes. She buried her head back into her palms and began to cry. Her father heard the hushed sound of weeping causing him to glance over at Weiss; he put the picture down and walked to her side. He slowly lowered himself and sat next to her.

Weiss lunged over and hugged him; the sudden lunge startled him slightly, causing him to flinch. Weiss hugged him tight with her head digging into his chest. "I miss her!" Weiss cried out in hysterics, He patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her."She loved you, I love you… remember she's always watching over you."

Weiss remained still, hugging him tightly like a bear hugging a tree and closed her eyes. Memories are all she had, she was so young, her mother was her best friend, her only friend, losing her was a tragedy that was impossible to overcome, she'd been alone ever since. Trapped in a recurring cycle of pain and suffering, sorrow filled her heart and poisoned her veins. Her past always seemed to veer its ugly head wherever she'd go, sending her into an abject misery.

Often she'd adjourn to the local auditorium to listen to the choir sing, she'd close her eyes and let the soothing sound of music invade her mind and send her into a state of peace and solitude. The music was mellifluous and smooth. Weiss was alone; she grew up in a time of war. She watched in horror as her mother, her best friend, was taken before her very eyes, watched as the White Fang beat her until her cries for help were completely indecipherable as human speech. Watched as a blade cut deep into her throat, the sound of flesh and muscle being cut is a sound she'd never forget.

* * *

 _END of Chapter 1._

 _Be sure to review :)_

 _(Keep reviews chapter specific, thanks)_

 _Chapter 2 Out NOW!_


	2. Snow Angel

_**Forsaken**_ _ **Heiress**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Snow Angel**_

* * *

Today was the big day, Weiss was being sent to Beacon Academy on business and she was filled with excitement. The Schnee Dust Company had received an order from Beacon, the school was running low on Dust, Weiss was selected to go and oversee the shipment personally. She was dressed in a fine white dress, the company logo sewn on the back and on the left breast. She carefully brushed her hair and applied the finest red lipstick she owned. Light Black eyeliner and some blush on the cheeks.

She stepped back from the mirror and checked every detail, front to back. She smiled and walked out her chamber door. She checked her phone while she walked down the main corridor, paying no attention to the corridors details. When she reached the parlor she stopped under the waterfalls, she glared up then put her phone away. She stood still under the dual waterfalls with a blank expression; she let out a slight exhale before smiling and walking into the parlor.

Weiss walked with an excessive swing, moving with elegant grace in an attempt to carry herself in the utmost professional manner. She approached the receptionist and cleared her throat with a slight and light sound. "Is my transportation ready?" Weiss asked using a sweet, artificial voice, "Yes Ms. Schnee, a black car will be waiting outside just in front of the fountain." Weiss shifted her head slightly to the side, "Okay, thank you."

Weiss turned and moved towards the door, her hair swayed to and fro, elegantly glistening with white brighter than fresh snow on a grass field. Her dress was a fine white that slowly faded into a light sky blue with a red rim at the bottom. Her undershirt was red silk; the collar was higher than normal. Weiss didn't want to show any cleavage; She feared it would look unprofessional. Weiss grabbed the entrances handle with a light grip and swung it open rapidly in an outward surge of excitement.

The sudden burst of light made Weiss squint and cover her eyes, for a moment she stood still, standing in the doorway. Slowly, she lowered her hands and gently opened her eyes. It was early in the morning, the birds sang a song close to that of the sirens, it was a sound that Weiss welcomed with approbation. The morning sun was hiding behind the distant trees, small glimpses of light flooded in between the leaves. Forming what appeared as natural spotlights on nature's stage. Orange splashed with red made a rim around the seemingly close horizon that faded into a bowl of blue directly above. Weiss had a zeal for going to Beacon.

Weiss was overtaken with excitement and joy, but she remained calm and modest as she walked towards the car, Weiss took the opportunity to practice her artificial walk before she got to Beacon. The chauffeur was in a black suit with dark tinted shades, he stood like a statue just to the left of the rear door. As Weiss approached, he reached for the handle in a very robotic motion, standing tall and stern. Slowly he inched the door open and stood once more like a rock. Weiss cleared her throat, "Thank you," followed by a light, bright smile. With ease, she took her seat on the hand sewn, black leather seat.

The chauffeur closed the door at a medium pace; silence followed the sound of the door slamming. Weiss could see her reflection in the tinted window aside her. Her fake smile turned into a gloomy frown that was all but artificial. Weiss tried to ignore it but could not, without looking away from her own eyes she felt around rapidly for the windows button, her finger rubbed what felt like a rough wave of plastic, with aggression she punched it and the window killed the reflection. The Sound of birds and trees dancing in the wind alleviated Weiss of the negative thoughts almost instantly.

A mechanic dimmed roar drowned out the pleasant sounds momentarily, followed by the idle and putter of the motor. Weiss felt a tiny amount of force slightly holding her back as the sound of small rocks crumbling and cracking echoed in the back of her ear. With a soft gesture, she leaned her head back and stared at her domicile as it passed. Their domicile was a large, seeming old structure. Dimmed cream brick with blue stained colored panels that surrounded each and every window, perfectly aligned with each other. Large and long green bushes sat around the building, they are invaded with red roses and violets.

Weiss couldn't help but smirk, her sudden outbreak of negative thoughts had completely faded. Joy and happiness are the dominant feelings as of now. Weiss took a deep breath, the sounds, smells and sunlight came together in perfect harmony. Today was a marvelous day and Weiss was keen on keeping it that way. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, a zephyr flowed through her hair, it was light and cool, but not distracting or abrupt.

About five minutes had passed; Weiss felt the g-force begin to fade as the vehicle came to a slow but sure stop just in front of a large cargo vessel. The very calm chauffeur opened the door with ease and held it open.

Weiss stepped out from the vehicle with a soft and flexible bend; she stood tall with her back arched as perfect as it could be. She nodded with a smile at the driver as she passed him. Weiss walked towards a set of stairs that extended down from the front portion of the ship, making the assumption that's where the passengers sat. Workers would stop and get out of her way as she walking towards the preparing vessel.

An armored guard was standing in front of the stairs, as she approached the guard stepped forward slightly, "Hello Ms. Schnee, I have been assigned personally by your father to-" Weiss cut the guard off with a flick of her wrist, the guard wouldn't dare reply, he simply bowed and stood sternly as Weiss climbed up the overly steep and narrow stairway. Weiss was caught by surprise upon entering the chamber, not a soul stood or sat there. It was a small room similar to that of a hotel chamber. A large bed laid nailed to the floor on the opposite side of the room, a mirror was embedded into the wall across from the bed.

The sound of footsteps coming from the stairs caught her attention she turned around in enough time to catch a young crewman peer through the door, he paused for a moment in an almost stunned glare, he blinked and addressed her, "H-hello Ms. Schnee, we will be taking off in ten minutes… so um, just make yourself comfortable and, yeah" Weiss's eyes darted for a moment, "What's wrong with you?" Weiss questioned in almost truculent tone.

The young man blinked and tilted his head slightly downward before rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing ma'am, I-I'm sorry," Weiss's didn't even acknowledge the boys reply or apology, "Okay, I got it now remove yourself." With a rapid and nervous "Yes ma'am," the boy spun around and stepped rather rapidly down the steps. Weiss leaned over and watched the young man sloppily dart down the stairs through a small window that split the wall halfway down the room.

Another employee of similar age stood at the bottom with a curious look on his face, he asked, "Ha, she yelled at you didn't she?" The boy was catching his breath from his rapid self-removal from Weiss's quarters, "Yea-yeah she did, I was surprised though," Weiss watched from the window, the boys words only made her more curious, she did want to know why the boy addressed her such a strange manner. "Why were you surprised?" The other worker asked in a humorous tone. "Because man, damn she's way hotter than I expected." The boy said followed by a chuckle as they began walking away. Weiss leaned back slightly, with a puzzled look, that quickly turned into a smile. With a slight hmm, she ambled over to the bed. Weiss kicked off her heels gently and rolled onto the soft foam mattress. The bed was cool and soft; Weiss slowly closed her eyes as she curled up.

"Ms. Schnee? Excuse me… Ms. Schnee." Weiss slowly cracked her eyes open, the blurry outline of what appeared to be a person dressed in navy blue, was hanging over her.

Slowly Weiss's eyes adjusted to the light and her vision began to un-blur. A young woman wearing an S.D.C flight uniform stood aside her bed. "Good, you're awake… sorry to bother you, ma'am… but we have arrived at Beacon Academy." Weiss raised herself upright using her arms like stilts to hold herself. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes, you may leave," Weiss said in a tired mellow tone, followed by a small yawn; she stood up and stretched her arms before waltzing over to a small mirror on the wall.

The flight worker made her way towards the exit which was now open. With care, she walked down the stairs. Weiss took a moment to check her dress and hair. Then with a flutter, she spun around and made her way to the exit. As she stepped out from the vessel she was taken by surprise, the ineffable beauty of the scenery, with amazement frozen on her face she strolled elegantly away from the Airship Docks. With an abrupt childish halt, she stopped and looked around in amazement; she reached the Main Avenue where Professor Ozpin stood ready to address her. Weiss immediately zoned out every aspect of her surroundings, her scrambled mind turned acute almost instantly.

She thought to herself, "Okay Weiss, remember what you practiced, back straight, chin up, legs close together, remember to smile, don't say anything stupid… oh yeah and be sure to speak softly, soft voices sell professionalism." Weiss adjusted herself accordingly with her thoughts.

She flattened out the stomach section of her dress with a light brush, she smiled and cleared her throat. "Hello, Mr. Ozpin, what an honor it is to meet you sir." Ozpin made a slight gesture by tilting his head slightly. "Likewise Ms. Schnee, I appreciate your company's fast response to our request." Weiss closed her eyes and smiled. "No problem, the S.D.C is happy to be of service." She bowed slightly followed by a small, light and cute artificial laugh.

"Well Ms. Schnee, I am happy to hear that, it will take a few hours to unload the cargo, you are welcome to look around the school if you'd please." Weiss paused for a moment tilting her head slightly to the side. "Thank you sir, that sounds wonderful," Ozpin gestured ahead, "Be my guest, Ms. Schnee, let me know if you need anything." Weiss bowed before turning and walking away.

Weiss walked at a semi-rushed pace, the excitement caused her to move with alacrity. Her eagerness and excitement blinded her, she had no idea where she was, nor did she care. Weiss soon found herself standing in front of a white fountain. She began to glance around, looking for a place to sit. A gold glisten just to the left caught her eye, a nice white bench with gold rods and bolts sat perfectly polished in the sun. Weiss twisted and ambled to the bench, with a spin she turned and slowly descended onto the seat. With an exhale and leaned back, holding her forearm lightly. She sat tall and solid still trying to keep a professional look. Her thoughts were pure winsome, she always wanted to study at Beacon; it was a dream come true.

Weiss remained still and stunned, she needed a moment to wrap her head around the fact that she was actually at Beacon. She gazed off into the sky in a completely daydream. Her dreams of being a huntress grew dominant as she stared off into oblivion. Footsteps echoed in her right ear, she opened her eyes and glared to the epicenter of the sound. A tall, scrawny student stood beside her, his shadow created some much-needed shade. A scruffy blonde with ocean blue eyes stood stern, his school uniform was pressed and sleek.

The boy smiled with an almost suggestive look. He began, "Hey, I'm Jaune, might I ask your name?" Weiss raised a brow at the young man's introduction, normally she'd tell him to scram, but he was a student so she addressed him, "Hello Jaune, my name Weiss," Jaune had his shoulders cocked back slightly, attempting to make himself look more manly. "Well Weiss, I've never seen you around here before, so what brings you around Beacon?" Weiss was ready to deride Jaune for his petty attempt at flirting, however she tried to remain ebullient in speaking with him, Weiss tilted her chin slightly upward and answered, "well, I am here on business, I work for the Schnee Dust Company, I am here for a few days finalizing a shipment of dust… it is a very special boon that I'm even here."

Jaune continued to look at Weiss; he seemed more focused on his rebuttal than actually listening to her. He took a few steps to the side, leaning up against the light post aside the bench. In a calm, flirting tone he replied, "Interesting, snow angel." Weiss smirked and laughed in a demure and awkward tone, luckily their conversation was interrupted by a clear, smooth voice. "Jaune?" A curious tone emitted from a few feet away, "Who are you talking to?" Another student stood straight with her arms crossed, Jaune's tone changed instantly. Jaune threw himself from his lean and replied with an awkward and abrupt stutter, "Dah-Pyrrha, hey I was just, talking to this-" Jaune was cut off by Weiss springing to her feet, "Hey, I know you, you're Pyrrha Nikos!"

Weiss's excitement got the best of her for a moment, she cleared her throat and muttered, "Sorry, that was rather unprofessional of me," Pyrrha had a bright smile, replying clearly, "It's quite alright, you clearly know my name, but I don't know yours, may I acquire it?" Weiss noted the girl's professionalism and answered with equivalent language. "You may, I'm Weiss. I notice you are a well-carried woman, finally someone less fatuous to converse with." Pyrrha dropped her hip and tilted her head slightly, her smile still shined on her face. "Well Weiss, if I may ask, what brings you to our school?"

Jaune raised his finger and leaned in slightly in an attempt to get Weiss's attention, "I'm still here ya' know." Weiss completely abjured Jaune's attempt to get her attention by stepping forward; she closed her eyes and smirked before replying. "I am here on business, I am here to overlook a shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust-" A loud bell interrupted Weiss, Pyrrha cut in immediately after the bell had ceased ringing, "Sorry Weiss but we need to get to class, I'm sorry… c'mon Jaune." With speed, she grabbed Jaune and darted away.

Weiss huffed and whispered, "What a complete dolt." With a slow and still rotation, she spun around, only to be immediately knocked over. Weiss's go-to reply was to decry whoever had so foolishly ran into her, "Ugh, you complete dunce, watch where you're going, do you have any idea how expensive this dress is!" Weiss learned up slowly, a small girl with short, black and red tinted hair and silver eyes crouched next to her, "I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Weiss's eyes narrowed, her face clearly displayed the antipathy she felt for the girl. Weiss jumped to her feet and began to berate her. "Do you have any idea who I am? You dolt, I swear if there is a single rip in my dress."

The small girl replied in a hiss, "I said I was sorry, princess!" Weiss's eyes widened in surprise, she paused before blurting, "How dare you! Do you even know where you are, you insufferable brusque fool" Forthwith a tall blonde split in-between the two and stiffening her arms. Pushing the two back a few steps, "Whoa whoa… knock it off, Ruby what's going on?" Ruby gained her balance with a stomp of her back foot, she answered, "I was running and I didn't notice her, I said I was sorry but she's been yelling at me." The blonde looked over at Weiss, "Why are you yelling at her? She said she was sorry."

Weiss lunged back and gave a surprised, questioning look, "Are you serious? Wow, she said sorry, am I supposed to just forget that she knocked me over and probably ruined my dress and what business is it of yours?" The blonde dropped her hip and replied, "Well, you're yelling at my sister." Weiss huffed before she continued, "I don't care who she is, and do you have any idea how ignominious it is to be knocked over in public? So I suggest you but out blonde!" The blonde's smirk turned into an angry grit, she hissed, "My name is Yang, princess!" Weiss growled and clenched her fists. But before she could utter out a response to Yang's insult.

A calm demure voice coming from behind Yang caught the attention of the girl's, "Its heiress, actually…" Weiss's face was stunned with curiosity, Yang shifted slightly to the left, revealing a modest looking girl with bright yellow eyes; she had a large black bow atop her head with long black hair that swayed slightly in the zephyr. She ambled forward, her shoes clicked on the concrete. She stopped just one-yard away from Weiss; she crossed her arms and stated, "You're Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company…" Weiss's eyebrows jumped, she replied in a self-assured, snooty voice, "Finally, someone who doesn't seem like a complete puerile pest. What's your name?"

Yang and Ruby remained silent; the girl stared for a moment before answering. "It's Blake." Weiss nodded her head, "Well Blake, I'm glad to hear from someone who isn't a complete dolt." Blake shook her head, "I must say I'm surprised the SDC didn't bring a ship filled with mistreated laborers to do all the lifting." Weiss was stunned by Blake's statement, without thinking she blurted, "Excuse me? I don't know where you got such fallacious and fatuous information! The Schnee Dust Company treats all its workers fairly and with respect!" Blake smirked with pleasure, "Really? Well an abundant amount of protesters regularly outside your company's gates, begs to differ." Weiss clenched her fists and spat, "What, how dare you, why I've never…" Weiss huffed and turned around; she held her head up and stormed off in an angry but balanced manner. Blake, Yang, and Ruby continued to class, making muffled but seemingly harsh comments about Weiss.

* * *

END of Chapter 2

Be sure to Review :)

(Keep reviews chapter specific)

Chapter 3 OUT NOW!


	3. Dreams and Soap

_**Forsaken Heiress**_

 _ **Chapter 3** **:**_

 _ **Soap and The Nightmare**_

* * *

Weiss was pissed, her thoughts echoed furiously, "How dare that, daft fool say such trite… incorrect, false… crap about my company?" Weiss's thoughts skipped and stuttered, she couldn't even fathom Blake's insults, "Unbelievable, I cannot believe that girl decried me… lie spreading pest… she's wrong, completely wrong." Weiss's blood boiled as she walked, hands clenched into fists.

"We treat our employees very well… well… I guess there were those lawsuits… and I guess the war doesn't prompt a great image… ah, blasphemy, what am I saying? Those Faunus murderers are complete feral monsters, murderers, and criminals."

Weiss began thinking deeply, switching into a defensive mind-state. "Well… our policies have gotten way better… it… it's not us, it's them, those scum started this war. They're nothing but thieves, criminals, and murderers, White Fang scum… but, still where did that girl get such fatuous information?" She pondered over such ideas, "Ah, what are you thinking Weiss? She's just a complete dolt… just another iconoclast set out to defame our company." Weiss's mind was concluded on the matter, she just wanted to forget about it and go about her day.

Weiss slowed her rushed sloppy stomps; anger had temporarily clouded her mind, making her forget about upholding her image. Weiss slowly began to fix her walk; the long, uncontrolled steps were being corrected to small, soft steps. She adjusted her back and cocked her shoulders back slightly, with a soft and smooth motion; she moved her arms behind her back, balling her hands into light fists at the small of her spine. Weiss walked tall and stern, once more her sense of professionalism had returned.

She completely dispelled her thoughts about the previous engagements with Blake, Ruby and Yang. Weiss soon found herself strolling near the gardens around the amphitheater. Bees flew about collecting pollen from the vibrantly colored flowers. Weiss looked deeply at every detailed section of the campus; she had no idea when she'd be allowed to return, so she made every second count.

The sun began to set, orange entered upon the sky at the edge of the horizon. Beams of bright glistening light poked in between each corner and cut off the center tower. The ineffable beauty of the sunset over Beacon was amazing. Weiss stopped in her tracks and gazed off into the sky, locked in deep thought, she felt no stress, no pain, and no sorrow. All negative thoughts had been completely eradicated, only joyous memories and passionate dreams existed, Weiss's true self, her pain, her sorrow, are locked deep in the depths of the darkest abyss With-elm her soul.

However, occasionally, molten magma turns to lava as it spews like ejecta from a crater, burning deep into the fresh tissue from sealed scares. Tossing her deep into abject thoughts of past pain, she tried gallantly to disassemble those thoughts; generally, the attempts of self-concealment would leave her enervated. She hid from the world, hid behind a tarnished image, an image scorched by death, war and poor treatment. Weiss wanted to help people, not become a pariah. Sadly, by the will of her father, her dreams would be unfulfilled. Weiss often pondered humorously over the irony of her father's constant gifts. Funny, he'd give her anything she wanted, yet kept her from what she wanted most.

Weiss was alone, a hollow shell of a once bright and jubilant girl. The loss of your mother is hard on any child, but when you watch it happen, watch helplessly as she is murdered brutally, watch in anguish as a blade slices deep into the throat of your only friend, your mother. The pain is inconceivable, the years of regret, self-pity, and sorrow that follows is a pain too great for even the sanest adult. As a child, it's a trauma that no amount of gifts could alleviate. Weiss would forever be trapped in a never-ending cycle of pain, occasionally interrupted by outbursts of joy yet pain always found its way back out from the abyss.

Weiss tried hard, she wished she could just, forget it all. Forget everything and be happy again, but sadly life doesn't work that way. If only her father let her begin training, become a huntress, and then maybe, just maybe, she'd be free from the trauma she suffered that day. But as years passed, Weiss began to shuffle through life, amble through each passing day, lost in dreams of amazing places, what could've been joyous memories… and beautiful dreams. It wasn't all that bad; Weiss was getting good at blocking out the negatives, at hiding her torn heart from the world, maybe things were getting better after all.

Dark began to shun the light away, crickets echoed faintly in the distance. Weiss flung around and ambled away from the gardens in the direction of the Airship Docks. Weiss looked behind her as she walked, watching dorm-room lights turn on one by one. She looked forward at the company's vessel; the massive loading door began to close with a loud hum. Weiss cracked her neck followed by a yawn, she was exhausted.

Weiss approached where her room was, the stairs were still up. Weiss rolled her eyes and silently pulled out her phone, with an exaggerated poke, the door slowly screeched open and the stairway ascended from the door. With a tiresome exhale, she slipped her phone away and stomped up the stairs.

Once more casually poking her phone, stairs raised and the door sealed shut. Weiss kicked off her heels, her chamber was cool and vacant; the hum of a ceiling fan kept her ears from buzzing. Weiss ripped her dress off and casually tossed it aside. With a click, she undid her bra and flung it like a slingshot next to her suitcase. She stretched her arms out followed by a disorientating yawn. Then with a flutter, she spun around and moved the covers of her bed, she then dropped carelessly atop the bed and curled into a ball, she moved the covers over herself and closed her eyes, and she was asleep within seconds.

"Run girl run, they're trying to catch you." A dark, scratchy voice echoed from the darkness of the void, "Don't stop, keep running, their right behind you." Weiss kept running, sprinting as fast as she could. "Run from the feral beast that haunts your soul." She darted through the dark woods, eyes blurry from tears and the whispering winter wind. "Run you, fatuous girl, do you forget who pursues you? You hapless, daft girl... run, run faster!" Weiss jerked her head back as she ran, her eyes greeted by an eerie glisten of red that emitted dull, diluted white clouds below. The woods are dark; trees stand burned, branches jagged like spears that pierce her heart.

"Hahaha! You cannot escape the darkness inside," Whispered a voice of pure evil. The snap and crack of dead and rotting branches echoed with every footstep. The darkness continued to mock her, "You think you are a paragon? You are a lie, you are a pariah!" Weiss kept running, taking short rapid breaths, her throat burns, and her cheeks are frozen. She turned her head to glare behind. Nothing but darkness followed, she couldn't see her pursuers, but she knew they were there. Weiss looked ahead, followed by a quick and rapid gasp; she skidded to a stop, digging her boots into the rocks and branches.

The edge of an abyss hung just a few feet away, darkness surrounded her. She turned around and stared into the woods. She was silent, shaking and cowering with fear. Branches breaking flowed out from the dark woods. Red eyes glowed bright at the rim of the trees. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, dripping off her jaw with a slight tickle.

Growling began to flood her ears, getting louder by the second. With an abrupt roar, the beast lunged out from the darkness. Weiss closed her eyes and screamed, then jolted up. She opened her eyes, breathing fast and sloppy. Weiss leaned over and pulled the string of the lamp which sat on a carved, dark wood nightstand aside her bed. The light expelled the darkness which swallowed the room. Weiss slowly inched herself to the edge of her bed, her untied hair waved over her shoulders and hung like white waterfalls on both sides of her jaw and neck.

Weiss exhaled and arched her back, tilting her chin to face the wall instead of the cold floor tiles. A small bundle of hair stuck to her face, she wiped the hair that covered her eye with a prosaic flick. This was the fourth time she's had this strange, horrific dream. She began to ponder over its meaning, but a dream is just a series of thoughts and images that occur during sleep. But, the thoughts have to come from somewhere.

Weiss shook her head and stood up, stretching her arms out made her dizzy, she tried to adjust her legs to gain balance but the edge of the bed caught her foot, causing her fall back atop the bed. Weiss exhaled and jumped up again, she was utterly somnolent but she wasn't willing to sleep again.

Weiss took a few steps forward and gazed out the small round window that split the wall, Faint Street lights light the path leading to the main section of Beacon from the Loading docks. Weiss smiled, the idea of being at Beacon still brought her jubilant thoughts. Weiss spun around and walked towards the bathroom. She shoved the door open, the bathroom was long but very narrow, a sturdy wood sink with a granite top sat beside the door. At the end of the bathroom was a seemingly nice looking shower, the metal bindings that held the blurry glass in place is a bright and reflective gold.

Weiss began to hum joyfully as she ambled over to the shower. She reached out for the doors handle with care; slowly she pulled the door open. The showers interior was rather elegant, the shower head and handle was a bright, glistening gold. The tiles that surrounded the inside are a bright polished white with sky blue caulk holding the tiles in place. Weiss gripped the shower handle like a ball, with an upward whip the water began to rain down from the head.

Weiss stepped backward from the now foggy censored glass and watched as moist steam lifted up and moistened the ceiling. Weiss crossed her forearms and gripped the bottom of her short cream colored nightgown, with care and ease, she lighted lifted it off with a wiggle. She threw the nightgown carelessly back, unbeknownst to her it landed in the sink. She dropped her hip and gripped the waistband of her black panties, with ease she swayed her hips as she pulled the tight wear down her legs, once she'd removed them, she carelessly flung them aside just like the nightgown.

Weiss hummed a nice mellow tune as she stepped elegantly and gracefully into the shower, her grace, however, was immediately disrupted by the sting of blistering hot water. With a brusque swing, she slapped the shower head to the side and turned the water's temperature to a nice lukewarm. Weiss blinked every time small drops of water flew into her eye while the water rained onto her chest. Weiss closed her eyes and moved both her hands behind her head. The water was relaxing and calming, Weiss's light humming soon turned into her singing softly, "Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest, of all." She paused momentarily as she gently dug her fingers into her hair, "Mirror… tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?" Weiss lifted her chin; water began to splat on her neck.

"Fear of what's inside me, tell me can a heart be turned… to stone?" Weiss' voice was soft; the lyrics flowed like liquid gold from a fountain. "Mirror, what's behind you?" Weiss's hips swayed slowly as she sang, "Save me from the things I see, I can keep it from the world!" Weiss flung her arms up, making her damp hair whip back and splash the wall behind her, "Why won't you let me hide from me?" Weiss held her hands together, her hip dropped and her back arched, "Mirror, mirror… tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all!" She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm the loneliest… of all…" Weiss exhaled and lowered her head.

She turned around to let the water massage her back, the warm water flowing down her spine felt tingly and relaxing. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, she breathed slowly and her body was warm and loose. Weiss heard a light smack of an unknown object; she turned around to see what it was and immediately slipped. Landing flat on her ass, she used her legs and arm to arch herself slightly off the floor, "Ouch, what the-" Weiss looked, a fresh bar of soap covered the drain, Weiss growled and grabbed the soap, "Stupid soap!" With anger, she chucked the soap over the wall of the shower.

She heard the soap impact the tiles near the showers door. Weiss tried to stand up, but was having a difficult time, the floor was extremely slick. Once she got to her feet, she stood still for a moment to see if she'd slip. After a moment or two, she grinned and reached for the shampoo that sat on a shower caddy which hung from the shower head. She flicked the cap open with her thumb, it made a satisfying click. Weiss always used an excessive amount of shampoo, no reason behind it, she just did.

Light pink goo made a puddle in her palm, slowly, she combed through her thick, soaked hair. The goop turned into light bubbles, the scent of lavender filled her nose. Weiss scrubbed soft but deep, she was very thorough. Arching her back and dipping her head, she felt the warm water rain on her hair. The suds tickled down her entire body before gathering around her feet. Weiss tilted the shower head down slowly, Rinsing every inch of her body, then with a light smack she shut the shower off.

Weiss's face remained dull as she opened the shower door, with a large step, she inched out of the shower. A squeak followed, Weiss soon found herself naked doing a full split on the floor, She glared ahead and watched as the soap slid across the floor. She struggled to get up from the split but surely she did, Weiss gritted her teeth as she swung her arm and gripped tight a fuzzy and fluffy wool towel that hung on a silver rack on the wall. The bathroom door creaked open as she ambled into her chamber. Weiss continued to dry herself while she walked over to her suitcase, the sun would soon rise.

* * *

END of Chapter 3

Be sure to REVIEW :)

(Keep reviews chapter specific)

Chapter 4 OUT NOW!


	4. Weiss and Ruby

_**Forsaken Heiress**_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Ruby and Weiss**_

* * *

The air was cool and damp; the morning fog kissed the distant hills. The sky was an elegant orange. The light had just begun to touch the dark, orange created a bowl with a little hint of black in the middle. Spirits danced on the concrete as the sun climbed higher in the sky. Weiss was still, leaning against a guardrail aside a cliff, staring out in an unbreakable gaze, Vale sat quiet and calm in the distance as the sun climbed behind the ocean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; slowly she exhaled, opening her eyes in enough time to see her breath dissolve before her.

Weiss pondered over a strange idea, why was she alive. What meaning did she have, her sense of purpose had dwindled and died long ago. Now she is trapped in an endless cycle of sorrow and grief. Her soul desperately sought out purpose but to no avail. Weiss was once a jubilant girl, always smiling and happy to be awake. But that was a long-time-ago, before everything went dark... before the knife cut the throat before the blade carved a scar. She was happy, a long-time-ago.

Now she just wanders aimlessly through life. No amounts of money, wealth, or gifts bring her joy. Money and gifts are simply distractions; Weiss doesn't want to face the truth. If only she had a purpose, Weiss silently cried for help. But nobody can hear silence. Her destiny had been destroyed; she was a slave to an image that was painted long before she could see. The canvas is wet, and the image is smeared.

Weiss stared blankly into the horizon; negative thoughts began to swarm like hornets in her mind. Tilted her head and closed her eyes. Her thoughts created a cacophony in her brain, yet silent to her ears, her thoughts were brusque and showed no clemency, she thought, "What use am I? I'm no huntress, I'm no princess… I'm just a pariah… I have no purpo-" Weiss was taken by surprise when an abrupt voice said from behind, "Hey; you're that girl from yesterday aren't you?" Weiss's dress twirled as she spun around, Ruby was standing about five yards away with her arms crossed.

She was wearing tight, black shorts with a red tank top. Weiss stood still for a few seconds, mouth opened slightly, she blinked and replied, "Uh, yeah… yeah, that was me." Weiss corrected her poor stance, she stood up straight and lifted her chin slightly, Ruby uncrossed her arms, "Well, what you are up to?" Weiss replied in an angry tone, "Why do you care what I'm doing?" Ruby rolled her eyes, "Geez, just trying to engage in a little conversation." Weiss crossed her arms and stated, "You had your chance yesterday to conversant with me." Ruby took a step forward and looked Weiss in the eyes, "Listen, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, everyone was in a bad mood, I was out jogging and I noticed you, so I thought I'd say something." Weiss huffed and spun around; she leaned up against the guard rails and looked out at the sunrise.

Ruby leaned on the same rail; she gazed over to see Weiss looking out at the city, her bright white hair fluttered softly in the zephyr. Ruby spoke without breaking her gaze, "I love this view, the sunrise is perfect." Ruby looked back at Vale, silence fell upon them as they gazed. The silence was soon broken by Weiss. "You're lucky." Ruby pondered for a moment before questioning, "For what?" Weiss huffed a slight hum then replied, "For this… you get to see it every day… you're a student at Beacon, the best combat school in the world, it must be a true boon." Ruby looked at Weiss with a slightly quizzical look, "A true what?" Weiss paused for a moment then answered, "Boon… a gift" Ruby nodded; "Oh-" Ruby prolonged her reply in an almost antagonistic way. Weiss peered over and gave Ruby a look that expressed antipathy for the simplicity of her reply and then returned to her head to its previous position.

Ruby and Weiss leaned silently; both girls looked out and watched as the sun kissed the horizon. Silence fell once more, silence again broken by Ruby, "So- I forget, what brings you to Beacon academy?" Weiss glazed at Ruby, "Well, I'm here on business." Ruby replied by asking another question, "What kind of business?" Weiss muttered, "Business, what more do you need to know?" Ruby rolled her eyes, "Ya' know I'm just trying to be nice to you." Weiss held her hands out as if to gather invisible rain, before preaching, "Why are you trying to be nice to me? You don't know me!" Ruby chuckled, "Exactly, that's why I'm being nice to you." Weiss let her hands go flaccid as she shook her head.

Weiss's frustration was getting the best of her; she was having trouble keeping herself in order. She wanted someone to talk with, but when someone came along, she shut them out. Weiss thought alone, "Calm down… just calm down… she wants to talk to you, just talk to her… just calm down… and breath." Weiss closed her eyes and inhaled soft and deep, she halted the air from escaping for a few moments before opening her eyes and watching as a ghost crept softly from her mouth.

Ruby watched silently as Weiss gazed upon her breath in the cold morning air, "You really like the cold don't you?" Weiss stared out into oblivion; she moved nothing but her lips when she answered, "I don't know if I'd be that blunt about it…I inherited my fondness of the cold… winter is my burden." Ruby said softly, "what do you mean? Why is winter a burden?" Weiss pondered for a moment before replying, "Winter burdens everything, everything hides from it. Winter is cold… winter, the cold makes beauty die." Ruby said, "Oh, c'mon… I like the cold, I like snow."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's not that simple you dolt." Ruby stepped back from the rail and crossed her arms, "I'm trying to understand, god, why are you so mean?" Weiss snapped, "I can't help how I am!" Ruby and Weiss stood still, looking at each other. Weiss swallowed and looked away, "You can go now." Ruby shook her head and walked away. Weiss's brute expression turned into a sad look as she watched Ruby ambled away.

* * *

END of Chapter 4

Be sure to REVIEW :)

(Keep reviews chapter specific)

Chapter 5 OUT NOW!


	5. Home Again

_**Forsaken Heiress**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Home Again**_

* * *

Weiss was locked in a gaze as her ship descended upon the landing docks of the Schnee Dust Company. The sun was fleeting behind distant hills, the glisten of Atlas's bright, city lights engulfed the sky. Weiss sat on the side of her bed, the blinds swayed side-to-side as the vessel touched down upon the dock. She took a deep breath and ambled towards the control panel that controlled the door. She grabbed her key card and swiped it on the pad, unlocking the password protected lock release system. She pecked at the screen, 13KJ9 - SCHNEE. A simple n' sweet chime rung from the panel, the chime pursued by a robotic voice, "Password accepted... standby... standby... welcome, Weiss, Schnee." With a perfunctory peck, Weiss clicked the door release.

The hiss of pressure release ensued the pecking of the scroll. Sunlight seeped through the seams, the light kept flooding the room as the door crept open. The cooling kiss from a passing zephyr tingled her skin. She took a deep breath, she concealed her previous crestfallen look. She stepped from the vessel and down the staircase. The same young men that helped her on the day if her department, stood firmly at the bottom. They greeted Weiss with a bow and ran up to her room to grab her bags. A black limo sat a few yards from her.

Weiss ambled to the limo, a tall, stern and stoic looking chauffeur stood aside the rear right door. As Weiss approached the chauffeur and held the door open. Weiss slipped inside only to be taken by surprise. Down at the other end of the lima, she met the gaze of Cody. His greeting ensued shortly after the slam of the door, "Evening, Ms. Schnee... your father has asked me personally to guide you back to your domicile." Weiss raised a brow, upon which she questioned, "Excuse me?" Cody leaned forward as the limo pushed off down the road. He looked at Weiss and replied, "You heard correctly Ms. Schnee, your father has asked... actually, more like ordered, me to escort you until you are safe inside your domicile.

Weiss was confused, she'd never been escorted in such a manner before. Curiosity drove her ensuing questions, Weiss stuttered, caught herself and piped, "But... why?" Cody leaned back in his seat, he crossed his legs and answered, "Well Ms. Schnee, some... not so swell things have happened since you've been gone. The White Fang decided to use explosives... again... they blew a large hole in the northern wall. We sent a crew to fix it, but, the second a worker came into view, he was picked off." Weiss turned doleful and angry.

She turned away and shook her head, she paused before meeting Cody's gaze once more, she said, "Well, what else? What's the current situation? What are the White Fang planning?" Cody raised his arms and explained, "Relax child, we aren't sure of their plans... that's it, Weiss, we know not their intentions. They've not attacked since the bombing, they've just scouted, nothing else. Knights stand at the ready and overwatch is watching the tree-line night and day." Weiss doesn't reply, but Cody picks up on her vibe, he senses fear.

Cody leans forward, "Weiss... don't worry, there is no way the White Fang can hurt yo-" His words cut off by a cacophony of metal and flames, the limo split in between Cody and Weiss. She was thrown from the limo and hit the ground, she tried to catch her fall but the force made her arms collapse. She rolled and tumbled to a stop, she whimpered but shakily raised herself up. Shouting caught her ear, she heard a whistling overhead and the crack of gunfire. With alacrity, she spun her head to the epicenter of the noise. From a newly formed hole in the wall, Fang mutts rushed onto the premises. The ring of an alarm now echoed amidst the gunfire.

Weiss sat still, she needed to wrap her head around her situation. She felt numb, not in a lot of pain, but, numb. She noticed the feeling of blood trickling down from her head, parts of her dress were stained red.

She gazed over to Cody's side of the limo, the fire appeared to have consumed the severed portion of the vehicle. She couldn't see Cody, the chauffeur hung out the window, dead as can be. The sound of explosions, breaking glass, the wailing of hit men and women, the screams of those hurt... just a cacophony of horrendous sound.

The crackle of guns began to die down, distant fighting could be heard. The alarm had stopped, the White Fang had taken out the power system for the Schnee's defense system. While distant fighting could be heard, around her was silent. She hung her head, in both fear, shame, and pain. A modicum of approaching footsteps made her look up. She gasped, White Fang approached her, 5 basics... and Adam Taurus.

Weiss began to crawl backward, she was able to cry out for help but was too scared, she whimpered as she struggled to crawl. Adam mocked, "Where are you goin' Ice Bitch." Weiss hit the back of a severed piece of the limo, her attempt to escape had been stopped. Adam chuckled as he towered over her, his dogs stood off slightly behind, and aside him. A tear dripped from Weiss's eye, she raised her hand up in defense as she gazed up at him. Adam boasted, "This was easy, nobody is here to save you now, Schnee." Weiss whimpered, she was weak, hurt, tired, and beaten. She looked into his mask, and demanded, "Leave me alone, monster!" Adam gritted his teeth and shouted, "So I am the monster? Ha, with each body we grow closer to cleaning the world of you bastards! Your head will serve as a trophy... when we use it as a base for our flag!"

Weiss kept her hand raised, she shook her head and begged, "N-no, ple-please!" Adam stayed stern, and harassed, "Begging won't save you." The clang of Adam drawing his sword sent fear through her heart. He cocked back his sword and commented, "Goodbye, monster." He swung his sword, Weiss closed her eyes... she heard the hit of steel upon steel and opened her eyes.

Cody stood aside her, his Katana's blocking Adam's strike. His blade, blue with a white sheen, blue flames spat from his eyes, which glowed, a neon, electric blue. He growled and knocked Adam back with his shoulder, upon completion he stood in front of Weiss in his ready stance.

Adam gritted his teeth and stood at the ready. Cody paused, then leaned forward and roared, flames seeped from his mouth as he did so. Cody threatened, "I will end you, White Fang mutt!" He spun his swords around his hands, they transformed into large barreled, tactical dust based guns. He akimbo fired them, his ammo was traced with Lightning dust. His guns shot short bursts of raw energy, lighting.

Cody spun, mid spin her fired 2 rounds which raced to meet Adam's eyes, he blocked them without effort. From the dust of the shots, Cody landed a solid kick to Adam's chest, throwing him onto his back. 2 White Fang activists bum rushed Cody, he put around in-between each of their eyes. Cody spun his guns around his trigger finger, as he did they transformed back into his dual Katanas. Adam stumbled to his feet and sprung at Cody. Adam swung first with a powerful uppercut, Cody dodged it, Adam followed his attempted strike with a down-ward slash. Cody transformed his left sword back into a firearm, Cody spun, and fired a round at Adam followed by a spinning slash; Adam countered both by blocking the bullet and dodging the strike.

Cody pressed his offensive, an aerial roundhouse caught Adam in the nose, Cody stood firm, shot twice, threw his sword then fired 3 more times. Adam struggled to block Cody's effort, he was being enervated by his attack. Adam chose to evanescent to regain his strength, upon which barked at his remaining men, "Expunge him! I want his head!" As Adam retreated 3 White Fang dogs stood before Cody. He transformed his other sword back into a gun, upon which he holstered both of them and raised his fists, "Your alpha flees, and leaves such loathsome excuses for soldiers to fight me, cute."

The 3 men hesitate, one rushed him, and throws a right hook. Cody blocks it with his right arm and exchanges a heavy jab to his nose, he drops his left arm and spins around, landing a back elbow to the jaw of the foolish assailant. The enthusiastic dolt drops to his knees holding his nose and jaw, Cody silences him with a kick to the jugular.

The remaining 2 look at each other in fear, Cody stands before them and boasts, "Too easy!" The 2 White Fang warriors exchange another glance before charging Cody, the one on the right swings at Cody, he ducks out of the way and chops him in the back of the head; he stumbles and hits the floor. The one on the left attempts a roundhouse kick, Cody catches his leg and drops an elbow to the side of his knee. The sound of bone cracking is a chilling sound. Cody brushes off his shoulder, both men lie aside him, incapacitated.

Cody rushed to Weiss, he drops to his knee in front of her and questions, "Ms. Schnee, are you alright? Can you walk?" Weiss stares at him, she stutters and replies, "Ye-yeah, I, I am fine." She tries to stand up, upon reaching her feet, a chilling crunch rains out, Weiss squeals and collapses, Cody tried to catch her but fails. Cody leans over, grabs her and commands, "Stop moving, I got you, you're alright." Cody takes a moment to examine her leg, "Fuck, you're going to need medical attention, the crash did a number on your right femur, there is a lot of blood, we need to get you to a hospital." Weiss grips her leg and screams into her hand as tears drip from her stunned eyes.

Cody opens a small metal cover on his left wrist, with speed and grace he stands and gazes out, checking their surroundings, after which he presses a small button on the brace and spoke, "Cody here, I need a medical unit to my location ASAP, Ms. Schnee is injured but safe. I want a status update on our defensive efforts…" A short pause ensued his order, an abrupt echo of static burst from the radio, "Status blue, code 9958, all clear sir. They blew a hole in the southern wall, they waiting for you to drive by before blowing the charges. A large invasion force entered from the northern wall, there are no known WF survivors near us. A scouting unit spotted what we believed to be Adam Taurus, retreating back into the tree-line." Cody blinked and looked down at his feet, shaking his head. He took a deep breath and responded, "Thank you, commander... secure the perimeter and restore the power grid."

More static prior to the reply, "Already doing it sir, a medical unit should be at your location now." Cody didn't reply, he looked at Weiss and knelt aside her, he promised, "Don't worry ma'am, you'll be fine, nobody is going to hurt you while me, and the S.D.C.D.F is around." Weiss, still frozen scared and crying from the excruciating pain in her leg she tried to talk but lost the will to speak, she sat in silence.

Cody shook his head, anger clearly written on his face, he added, "Truculent bastards, ruthless murders, they're as bad as the Grimm." Weiss took note of Cody's invective but lacked the energy to reply. Medics rushed to her side, Cody stepped out of their way. A young man kneeled aside Weiss, she felt his arms slide across her back and thighs, he picked her up, making her cry out in pain. The medic quickly but carefully laid her down on a stretcher.

The 2 medics strapped her in and rushed her down the street, Cody ran alongside the stretcher, focusing on the walls. Upon reaching the front gates, Cody drew his guns and stood ready. While most of the SDC's property is protected by concrete walls, the front is protected only by a fence, which connected to the front gate and extended on each side about 30 yards before the walls began. Normally the fences are congested with protesters, but lately, they've disbanded, likely in preparation for the pending attacks. The Schnee Dust Company had their own medical facility on site, mainly for workers that get injured in the mines.

After what seemed like hours, they arrive in front the facility, more medics flood out of the building to assist Weiss. They kick open the front doors and rush her into an operating room, the inject her with morphine and a sedative. The head operator blurted out, "I need blood, now! She's bleeding heavily, her femoral artery was severed in the accident, muscle contraction has slowed the bleeding but she needs blood." John threw open the door to the operating room, a nurse attempted to cajole him to return outside the room but he refused, he stood off the side and watched them struggle to save his daughter.

Another nurse flew in from the hallway with a large bag of blood, they began pumping it back into Weiss. The head operator commented, "A lot of burn damage, blast, and impact, a few shards of metal here and there, the femoral shaft is shattered." He called another operator over to assist in the reattachment of Weiss's femoral artery, luckily it was severed, not cut, muscle contraction has prevented her from bleeding out. With speed the surgeons re-attached the artery, upon completion they began to work on Weiss's femur. Shrapnel tore her leg and shattered her femoral shaft. They used intramedullary nailing to put her bone back together, that'll keep the pieces in place to allow healing.

6 hours, .7 gallons of blood, intramedullary nailing, wrapping, stapling and stitching and casting. Weiss finally wakes up 3 hours after her surgery. Her father sat aside her bed, Weiss opened her eyes, her father gripped her hand and spoke, "Sweetheart, everything will be okay." Weiss lacked the strength to speak, dazed and dizzy she laid still. A doctor stood behind her father, he pointed out, "A shattered femoral shaft, severed femoral artery, heavy tissue damage, a gash in your calf, bruised arms, broken foot, cracked ribs and a collapsed lung. You're very lucky to be alive Ms. Schnee."

Weiss sat in a stunned silence, John glared over at the doctor then returned his gaze onto Weiss. He ambled forth until his hand met the railing of her hospital bed. He gazed down at her, exhaled and attempted to speak, "Sweetheart, I... I am-" Weiss cut him off, despondency expressed from her tone, "If you wish to decry me, just go." John replied, a very halfhearted tone met Weiss's ears, "I am not here to decry you, child... I was very worried about you." Internally she was screaming, but her lips allowed but a mellow reply, "You don't sound worried."

John's gaze broke, upon re-meeting her eyes he retorted, "If I wasn't worried, why would I be standing here?" Weiss swallowed, a small hint of iron kissed her tongue, she stumbled to find a response but fell short. Upon silence meeting the room, John stated, "I know times have been tough on you... they've been tough on us all... I wish I could wash away all the pain you've felt, but I cannot."

Weiss broke the gaze and looked away, her vision now locked with the gentle sway of distant tree's. If not for John's injection, silence surely would have engulfed the room, "If you wish to be alone, wish not to speak... I will not bother you anymore." John still stood aside her bed, he looked at her for a moment, wishing for a reply, upon receiving not even a hum, or shrug, he turned and ambled towards the door, before leaving he added, "If you need anything, please, just ask." Upon which, he ambled out, the doctor followed and door shut tight.

* * *

END of Chapter 5

Be sure to REVIEW :)

(Keep reviews chapter specific)

Chapter 6 out now!


	6. Autumn Wind

_**Forsaken Heiress**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Autumn Wind**_

* * *

She lied there, in the silence, nothing but the occasional chirp of passing birds met her ears. She lied there, trapped in both body and mind, her thoughts raced about her mind like rain races to the ground. The sheer brutality of the White Fang, Adam, Cody... the screams of those both dead and dying echoing around her.

The bright flash of fire, the dark emptiness of smoke arising to poison fleeting clouds, the ring of sirens, and the crackle of gunfire. The sound of flesh and bone being destroyed, a chilling sound, that she's heard before.

Inside she screams, outside, she weeps. Her soul dwindles for an uplifting spark of hope or joy. Each passing day she is reminded of her weakness, upbraided by a cold and heartless mirror that leaves her heart shattered. Silence is the ultimate undoing of her sanity, yet she does not speak. Trapped in a shell, she beckons freedom in the form of a halo, yet she fears the dark that pursues it and remains inside her shell. She ponders, why continue, what value do I hold in this wretched world?

Butterflies dance inside her every time jubilant thoughts arise, she tingles with excitement, for she knows the boon of happiness is one that does not last. She clings to each joyous memory as if it will save her.

But with each passing season, she sits and watches those around her change, no matter how hard her grip, how strong her cling, change ensues and decimates what she once knew. Until the memories are all that stands by her side. Those she once loved have absconded, fleeted behind the shadows as she has.

Is it true? Is this world really a dark, desolate shadow of suffering. Or has her credulity cast her into the abyss with no spark to guide her through the void. Will death be the only thing that free's her? Shall that be her escape? Her eyes fly open, a lonely tear drips down her cheek, she allows it to reach her jaw before whipping it.

With alacrity she orders the end of her woeful thoughts, she thinks to herself, "Stop it you dolt, stop it, you're being a fool... don't be stupid, as dad said, times are tough, this means nothing... once this war ends, everything will get better... just like he promised."

Weiss reached for her scroll, she open the media browser and searched for current world news. The attack on the SDC was in the Daily Atlesian Post, as for the World of Remnant Post, an article titled, Failed Attack on Vale. She opened it, the article told of a failed attack on Vale, someone used the old train system to let Grimm loose in the city, thanks to local Hunters and several student teams from Beacon the attack was foiled. The White Fang were the main suspects in the attack.

Weiss huffed, happy that the bastards failed. The post noted that the Vital Festival was not going to be re-scheduled. Weiss always loved watching the fights, often day-dreaming about competing. She loved watching the teams brawl, knowing that they were the future protectors of the world's; the warriors of her lifetime.

Her browsing was cut short as the door to her room slowly swung open. From the opening, Winter walked forth. She stood still for but a moment before walking to her bed. Winter looked thankful but doleful, she looked down at Weiss and spoke, "Hey, I am happy you're alright. I came as soon as I heard, how do you feel?"

A small but sure smile formed on Weiss's face, she replied, "I have been better, it's great to see you." Winter spoke, a short and stern, "Likewise," met her ears.

Weiss questioned, "How's work?" Winter thought for a moment, "It's been... busy." A smile still stood firm on Weiss's face, "Well the life of a military specialist must be." Winter huffed, a fast glance found her a place to sit, she slid a chair to the side of Weiss's bed and sat.

Winter looked at her feet, then brought her vision back to meet Weiss's eyes, "I am sorry that this happened to you, I really am... I am also sorry I am never around, I wish I could be more, but work has been, just too busy." Weiss nods her head, "I know, I wish dad let me become a Huntress…" Winter looked down, sounding guilty, she replies, "I know Weiss after I left, dad just, didn't wanna see another one of his children go." Weiss shrugs, a rather pallid response, she knew not what to say, she changes the subject, "Dad didn't say you were coming."

"He felt it be best if I surprised you," Winter stated with a fake flutter of slight joy. They stared at each other for but a moment, the awkwardness of the situation wasn't assisting their conversation. Winter let out a chuckle follow by stating, "Well this is a pallid conversation huh."

"Yeah very pallid," Weiss added while chuckling. They stared at each other for a moment, Winter nodded her head and stood, "It was nice seeing you again Weiss, I will be around for a few weeks, I'll let you rest." Weiss prolonged her reply, finally muttering, "Likewise, see you soon Winter."

Upon that note, Winter exited the room and shut the door behind her. Weiss turned to gaze out the window, a small blue bird sat in the seal of the slightly opened window. It sat, and looked up at Weiss, who had raised her hand very carefully and begun to whistle. Curiously, the bird tilted its head, "C'mon, it's okay Lil' bird." Weiss cajoled in a soft tone.

To her surprise, the bird fluttered to meet her hand and perched on her index finger. Weiss was locked in a gaze with the beautiful blue feathers of the small fragile bird. Weiss whistled a hushed melody, upon which the bird chirped. Weiss's arm was getting tired, slowly the lowered it to rest on her stomach; to her surprise, the bird didn't budge. She smiled, for she'd begun to remember all the good in the world. In that moment, her woeful thoughts fleeted in the presence of such a small but pretty bird.

The bird hopped down her arm until it sat atop the bandages that covered her from the upper forearm to the shoulder. The bird's head shot back and forth, focusing on the bandages then back to her eyes. Another hop and the bird could be found standing just below her chest. With a light flutter, the bird landed atop the table aside Weiss's bed, it perched, and sat.

Weiss smiled at it and questioned, "What's your name Lil' fella?" The bird chirped in response. "You understand me, don't-cha?" Weiss joked at the bird in a sweet tone.

She then looked back out the window, the sun was hiding behind distant hills, soon night would fall across Atlas. Weiss looked back at the bird, it had nestled up and shut its eyes aside a gold-plated lamp which sat in the rear-center of the table atop a white cloth. Weiss smirked and gazed up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes.

Come sunrise, the bird had retreated back into the freedom of the forest. Weiss woke only to gaze where the bird once sat, to no surprise it was gone. She swallowed, her dry mouth was is exigent need of something to drink.

She reached for the remote on the table which had a button to call a nurse, her injuries made it very difficult to move. She tried to grab the remote, only to watch in disappointment as it crashed to the floor. Weiss froze for a moment, with a nod she smacked her head back down atop her pillows, water would have to wait.

Night-by-night Weiss pondered as she gazed out at the moon. Why must every day, be such a struggle? Why must the world punish her? She looks at, as white beams seep from the trees, as morning fog rises to meet the cloud above. She sits, as her broken body heals, she sits. She looks out, as snow turns to rain. Each drop, drips down her window, leaving it blurry, and hard to see through. The bird never returned, she hopes it found its way back home.

Only two months remain until she may depart from the hell of the hospital. She longs for it but finds she will be spending a brief four in a wheelchair, rolling about like a daft useless hunk of meat. It makes her mad, angry... and sad. There is nothing Weiss abhors more than the feeling of uselessness, and without the ability to walk, her independence will be scattered, as her confidence will fleet. She counts the days in her head, one hell will lead to another, she counts the days, freedom comes at the cost of chains, in the form of a chair, but with time, she will taste freedom again. These next couple months are going to be hell.

Weiss passes the time by reading poetry, and stories. As the night consumes the light, she sits in a room, dimly lit by a dying bulb aside her nightstand, and reads stories of woe, sorrow, heroism, triumph and sacrifice... with poems, and short stories as a desert. Her favorite piece is one of sacrifice and bravery, she reads it before she sleeps in hopes of dreaming dreams of triumph and victory... she reads.

* * *

 _ **Autumn Wind**_

 _Autumn wind of eve,_

 _blow away the clouds that mass_

 _over the moon's pure light_

 _and the mists that cloud our mind,_

 _do thou sweep away as well._

 _Now we disappear,_

 _well, what must we think of it?_

 _From the sky, we came._

 _Now we may go back again._

 _That's at least one point of view._

 _Holding forth this sword_

 _I cut vacuity in twain;_

 _In the midst of the great fire,_

 _a stream of refreshing breeze!_

 _Even a life-long prosperity is but one cup of sake;_

 _A life of forty-nine years is passed in a dream;_

 _I know not what life is, nor death._

 _Year in year out all but a dream._

 _Both Heaven and Hell are left behind;_

 _I stand in the moonlit dawn,_

 _Free from clouds of attachment_

 _Had I not known_

 _that I was dead already_

 _I would have mourned_

 _my loss of life._

* * *

While sad, they help her sleep at night... and sleep is a gift, one longed for, and one received... but only through her will to banish thoughts that wake her.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

* * *

"Okay Weiss, are you ready to stand up?" Questioned a doctor in a calm and clear tone. Weiss, not replying, leaning forth from the edge of her bed. Her legs wobbled as she rose, but soon, she found herself on her feet. For the first time since the attack, she was standing without assistance.

She felt triumphant, she breathed softly, focusing on not losing her balance and falling. Jokingly she added, "Not standing for a while really takes a toll huh?" Only a smile from the doctor was earned as he adjusted the seat on Weiss's wheelchair, he replied, "Yes Ms. Schnee, I can only imagine."

Weiss smirked, she knew not why, but she was proud of the joke. The doctor leaned up from the chair and met Weiss's eyes, "Okay, the chair is good to go, let's sit ya' down." The doctor and a present nurse shuffled into position to help Weiss waddle into the chair, as they did Weiss asked, "Doctor, is the chair really necessary, I can stand, I'm not crippled." To which he replied, "Unfortunately yes, standing is one thing, walking another, be glad you aren't paralyzed, or worse." Without reply, and with assistance, Weiss sat firm in the wheelchair and frowned.

With a smile, the doctor muttered, "See, it's not so bad." Weiss didn't reply, she simply rolled her eyes and began to roll towards the door. A nurse pursued her until she reached the front desk, upon which Winter stood firm, a clipboard in one hand, a pen in the other.

As Weiss approached, she handed the clipboard to the administrator. Winter looked over at Weiss, she turned and approached her sister as she rolled into the lobby. Weiss stopped before her, Winter looked down at her and greeted, "Greetings Weiss... come, it's time to go home." Weiss replied, "Finally."

Weiss rolled aside Winter as she marched towards the door, two Atlesian Knights stood firm, as they approached the knights opened the doors, outside stood another pair of knights, accompanied by Schnee guards.

Rain fell upon the ground, the day was dark and gloomy. In front of the entrance, idled 3 blacked-out cars. The rear door for the center car swung open, from which Cody stepped out of. Not a word was spoken as Winter entered the car, followed by Weiss, who required assistance from Schnee personnel.

Cody closed the door and ambled to the front passenger door. Weiss couldn't see it, but felt Cody get into the car as it shaken, followed by the smack of a closing door. After a moment, the rumble of engines starting met Weiss's body. A small amount of force ensued the convoy's departure.

Weiss and Winter exchanged glances before words met the air. Winter broke the ambiance by commenting, "I bet you're happy you'll finally get to take a proper shower." Weiss identified her sister's comment as an insult, and replied to it as such with a snarky tone, "What's that suppose to mean?" Winter paused before adding, "You smell…" Weiss's eyes widened, she stuttered before exclaiming, "How dare you! I don't smell... right?" Winter raised a brow and answered, "Well... not like trash, more like... well, it's complicated."

Weiss rolled her eyes, they sat in silence for a moment, Weiss then muttered, "When we were growing up you use to be the smelly one." Winter defended, "At Least I didn't eat crayons." Weiss shook her head and threw her hands up, "Wha... I was 5!" Upon which Winter continued, "You were six and what six-year-old eats crayons?" Weiss leaned forward, her hands still airborne, "One that was tired of eating sisters crappy plastic chicken!" Winter crossed her arms and huffed, as silence descended upon the bickering sisters; Winter uncrossed her arms and mumbled, "Maybe if my oven wasn't powered by D-batteries my chicken wouldn't be half bad."

Weiss looked out the window, with a hushed tone she made her remark, "It wouldn't matter, you'd burn it anyway." The sisters eyes met once more, their stern expressions soon turned to smiles as they both laughed, Winter covered her mouth as she chuckled, only uncovering it to speak, "H-hey, some sauce here, some... paint there, and you'd have no idea it's burnt." Weiss laughed and added, "Wanna add some bleach to that mix too?" Winter giggled and mentioned, "No-no, that's for dessert." Their faces began to turn red from constant, controlled laughing. Her face glowing, Weiss articulated, "Oh yeah? Ya' gonna make some nice Mille-Feuille? Perhaps, some fresh Tarte Tatin?" Weiss followed by giggling childishly, Winter caught her breath and answered, "No... animal crackers."

Weiss and Winter broke out in laughter, Weiss struggled to breathe as she wiped a tear from her eye. Slowly but surely they calmed down. Winter smiled and coughed lightly into her arm, Winter leaned back into her seat and rested her hands on the thighs. With a smile, she said, "Those were the times huh?" To which Weiss replied, "Yeah... yeah they were. Then, when you turned 12, off to school ya' went." Winter's looked turned sad, but joyful upon being reminded of her childhood, she nodded her head and said, "Yeah, we really grew apart then huh... I can see how big sis going away would suck."

Weiss remembered how much time they use to spend together. While it didn't last long, Weiss use to always be in the company of Winter. When Weiss turned 8, her sister virtually vanished from her life. Only a few short years of really feeling like she had a sister sat in her memory. It feels good to be in the presence of her sister again and to laugh like they did before the world took its toll on them.

Winter felt it was a good time to inject some words of wisdom, so with a serious but soft and welcoming tone, she said to Weiss, "I'm sorry you never got to pursue your dreams, Weiss... I know, I wasn't there for so long... I know you were exposed to things that you, didn't deserve to see... I am sorry for all the things you had to endure. But, don't let those things change who you are, don't let them keep you from living your life. I know times are, less than satisfactory, but know you must make the best of what you have. For there are some, who have nothing."

Weiss sat in silence, fleeting memories turned to dust as darkness burgeons within her conscious. In a shallow tone she mutters, "Yeah, you're right." Winter leans forward, placing a hand on Weiss's thigh, they lock eye contact, Winter imports, "Weiss... you have a gift, it's simply clouded by your own guilt and forlorn thoughts." Weiss's eyes leave Winter's, after only a moment, they reconvene and Winter continues, "As I said, times are difficult, but know you're not alone. Whenever you look out your window, know that you're not alone... You'll get through your strife, in time."

The screech of break catch their attention, they both glare out the window to find themselves in front the main drive of their domicile. An SDC Security Agent trots to the rear door and opens it for the sisters. Winter steps out and assists Weiss in exiting the vehicle, only to meet the leather of her wheelchair. Winter kneels to Weiss's side, she places her hand atop hers and concludes, "I must leave now... I will return in some distant month... it was nice seeing you again, sister." Weiss remains silent as Winter stands and ambles away, hands held firm behind her back and her chin held high. Weiss sits, and stares... not a word is muttered, but a short, half-hearted, wave is motioned.

Weiss bows her head and exhales, alone once more, until distant months ascend to reunite the distant sisters. Weiss will have to spend four months in a wheelchair… this is going to be hell.

* * *

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 6 - CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON._**

* * *

 _BE SURE TO REVIEW! :)_

 _(Keep reviews chapter specific)_

 _PLEASE READ THE, INFORMATION CHAPTER FOR:_

 _SUBMISSION INFO_

 _STORY UPDATE INFO_

 _PROJECT INFO AND STATUS_

 _AND MORE._


	7. Updates & Authors Note

_**(( Do Not Review On This Chapter, For it may be deleted! ))**_

* * *

 _ **Submission Information**_

 _ **Current Projects.**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Update(s)**_

 _(Contact info at the bottom)_

* * *

 _ **Submissions.**_

 _As you may know, I am available for various types of submissions._

 _-Fan Fic Writing_

 _-Comic Writing_

 _-Script Writing_

 _-Dialogue Assistance_

 _-Story Editing_

 _Aside from my FF's I also just write. To-be-honest, my normal pieces are generally a lot better than my FF's. My FF's are a tad more simple than my main pieces._

 _I am available for hire, FOR FREE. For any of the things listed above. I am available for MORE things, just message me to ask. DON'T BE SHY! :)_

* * *

 _ **Current Projects**_

 ** _A few things I am currently working on:_**

 _-Forsaken Heiress, Chapter 7._

 _-Forsaken Heiress, The Comic, Chapter 1._

 _-Editing, Remember Us_

 _-Editing, Remember JNPR_

 _-Editing, Forsaken Heiress_

* * *

 _ **CURRENT UPDATES**_

 _ **TO EXISTING STORIES.**_

 ** _5/17/2016 - Authors Note Updated_**

 ** _5/17/2016 - Forsaken Heiress: Opening for comic production assistance/artist helper or/artist wanted._**

 ** _5/17/2016 - Forsaken Heiress: Co-Writer wanted ( this is an idea, to help increase story amount in a reduced amount of time )_**

 _5/4/2016: Forsaken Heiress: Format fix, entire story moved BACK to Left Tile, instead of Center Tile._

 _5/4/2016: Remember Us: Format Fix, entire story moved to Left Tile._

 _5/4/2016: Remember JNPR: Format Fix, entire story moved to Left Tile._

 _5/4/2016: Emerald Eyes: Story removed for further editing and writing._

 _5/2/2016: Forsaken Heiress: Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 have received minor format fixes and minor word changes._

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Update: Tuesday May 31st: I have been very busy lately, sadly it has taken a lot of time away from my writing, so chapter 7 of Forsaken Heiress is going to take a while. I hope you all understand, thank you!**

Hello readers, I have gotten some feedback about the new chapters and the direction that the story is going. I like what I hear! But, the feedback is still slow, but thats okay. Chapter 7 has begun production and hopefully it will be out in a couple months!

I wanna prompt something, I wanna make Forsaken Heiress a comic, and a very large story. But I need help to do that... my art ability is... well I made the cover for the book so, know that lol, My writing is a bit slow, so I wanna ask for something.

IF anyone, would like to help with the production of the comic and/or the story itself. PM me!

Help as in, Ideas, drawing, editing, discussing, dialogue and even writing entire sections if asked! :)

If anyone, is interested just pm me :)

Another question, I am curious to know what you guys think of the new chapter(s). Let me know what you think of each of the new chapters! :) thanks!

 _Thank You for the support, until next time, WOLF_

* * *

 **CONTACT INFO**

 **I recommend simply messaging me on Fan Fiction**

 **Alternate form of contacting me: KIK**

 **KIK: IcePickWolf**


End file.
